Electronic devices have become ubiquitous in people's daily lives. Certain electronic devices such as cell phones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants, and the like have become common items in the workplace and at home. Some of these electronic devices include an ability to notify or alert a user to a particular item of interest, such as, for example, an incoming email or text message. However, in some situations, an alert may be inadvertently ignored by the user. The user's perception system may not detect the alert at all, or may be slow to detect the alert.